The Dangerous One
by drumma.girl
Summary: You're special Fallon. You can't tell the boys about what is said here tonight." The elder fathers said in the dark musty basement of the Danvers estate. This intrigued her, she was different than Pogue and Caleb. I don't own the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Special Girl_

_3 years earlier_

_It was the eve of her 13__th__ birthday and Fallon couldn't wait. She knew that she would get her powers the next day at 1:16 AM._

_She was up later than Pogue tonight. Her father had made him go to bed an hour ago and it was now 10 PM. She was sitting in the study of their mansion drawing a picture of the boys from a photo taken the previous month._

_The study doors opened and all four fathers came in._

"_Fallon, we need you to come with us." Her father said extending a hand. She nodded, dropped what she was doing and crossed the room to them._

_They left without even stopping to put shoes on her feet. They piled in ' car and drove out to 's family house in old Ipswitch._

"_Dad I don't even have shoes."_

"_Here." volunteered being the one with the youngest body, to carry her. She climbed on his back and off they went into the house and down to the basement._

_She sat in the 5__th__ spot in the circle around the pentagram between and her father. She sat attentively waiting to hear what they needed to tell her._

"_As you know tomorrow is your birthday and you'll be getting your powers. Theres more to it for you than the boys." Her father started. He eyed the bookcase and the Book of Damnation floated over and hovered over the pentagram. The circle around it lit on fire. She was still listening intently even though she had read the book several times already. "You see there were some pages missing from the book when you read it. They were pages that tell you why you're here and how to survive. Everything you need to know. You see when we found out about you we had to decide if we wanted the boys to know about how different you are from them. We decided not to tell them because it could make them resent you. So we removed those pages, but they can only stay out until you receive your powers. Now we have to tell you everything." Her father said the other men nodded._

_Her mind was racing and curiosity was consuming her. What was so different about her? Why would the boys resent her? What did those pages say? Why did all the fathers have to be there? Would she finally out why she was a girl with powers?_

_The book opened. She remembered this page. She remembered noticing the inconsistency in page numbers, but there was no sign of ripping so she had ignored it. Pieces of paper matching the pages of the book flew out of ' hand and bound themselves into the book. It floated to her like it wanted her to take it and read it._

"_You see darling every 500 generations a girl is born with powers. You see you're like… you're like a…." Her father said looking at the other men for help. Mr. Danvers spoke up._

"_You're like a power surge, Fallon. You see when a baby is born with the power there is some that is bounced back into storage and can't be touched redistributed and after 500 generations it reaches its threshold and a girl is born. You have 2,500 children's worth of bounced back energy in you my dear. That's quite a bit more than us and the boys, even when they ascend."_

"_That's why they'd resent me then. Because I'm more powerful then them." She said finally understanding._

"_Yes, possibly, so do you mind keeping it a secret because we need them to look out for you." said hopefully. She nodded._

"_well since nobody's mentioned it I will. You were meant to be a wild child, Fallon. That's the way the girl is supposed to be. You have to have a certain amount of adrenaline in your body each day to stay alive, but if you die before you ascend the power is lost." said. He had been quiet up until that point and she had forgotten he was there._

"_Okay so , I have to do dangerous things everyday, If I die the power goes away and if I use my powers I get addicted and age like a kid with progeria?" She said calmly, analyzing. _

"_Yes, to the first two but as far as the third. Yes, you can get addicted, but you age a lot slower than us about five or six times slower than us." Garwin replied._

_The other three men gave him a dirty looks that screamed 'why'd you have to tell her that, you idiot?!'_

"_But that's no reason to start using more. You don't want to get addicted Fallon it's not good trust me, I know." said with a chuckle._

"_Now you must take that home and read it. Well, just those new pages and if you have questions just ask one of us." Her father said. She nodded. They all rose and walked up stairs._

_-Present day-_

_She stood on the edge of the cliff with Pogue, Tyler and Caleb looking down on the end of summer party on the dunes below. They were waiting for Reid again._

"_Hey fellas. How's the party?" Reid said walking up and looking over the edge._

"_Dunno. Just got here. What took you so long?" Pogue questioned._

"_Had stuff to do. What the hell boys Let's drop in." Reid said jumping off the edge._

"_Shit yea!" Tyler said falling off backwards, arms straight out on either side._

"_Tyler!" Caleb yelled after him. Caleb was the oldest and felt like he needed to police all of them, especially Fallon._

"_Ty will break my fall. See ya boys." She said taking a running start._

"_No! Fallon you will not jump off!" Caleb yelled stepping in her path._

"_Watch me." She said falling off the edge. Now they had to go over._

"_Come on Caleb. It's not like it's gonna kill us …. yet." Pogue said jumping. Caleb followed. All five landed on their feet._

_Fallon was leaning on a tree. She knew Caleb or Pogue would probably yell at her for endangering her life, but what else is new? She did it all the time. She had to, to stay alive. Not one of the boys knew what a fragile line she walked everyday._

"_Fallon Aera Parry what in the hell did you think you were doing?!" Caleb said sternly._

"_Jumping off a cliff." She replied sarcastically from her silhouetted spot leaning on the tree. "All four of you did it so why can't I?"_

"_Because you can't just…. You just can't." He said in a defeated tone._

"_Come on. Just leave her alone you know you won't win. So can we just go to the party now?" Tyler said trying to defuse the situation._

"_Yea." Pogue said. They began walking toward the dunes. Caleb and Pogue in the back, Fallon in the middle and Reid and Tyler in the front. Fallon ran up and jumped between Reid and Tyler putting her arms around there necks as she did so to try to take them down with her. _

"_Thanks Ty. He's goin' crazy lately. I mean Pogue is telling him to calm down." She said frustrated._

"_Yea well you're with us now and you know we'll let you have fun." Reid said with a wicked smile._

"_But not too much. No dying." Tyler said as Caleb stepped in beside her and Pogue on the outside. Fallon just rolled her eyes. They walked down the hill and onto the sand. They spotted Kate by the fire with some new girl and of course that's where they went._

"_Hey Kate." Caleb said looking at the new girl._

"_Caleb. Baby you're late." She said to Pogue._

"_Had stuff with the family." He replied. Kate looked at Fallon and she nodded._

"_Sarah this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-" Kate was cut off by Reid._

"_Garwin, Reid Garwin. You know Sarah's my grandmother's name and you remind me-" Reid was now cut off by Caleb._

"_Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of my grandmother in anyway." He said with a smile._

"_And this is Pogue's little sister, Fallon Parry." Kate finished._

_Reid and Caleb kept busy talking to Sarah and Pogue was with Kate. So Tyler and Fallon began talking._

"_Well what do you want to do Ty?" Fallon said rolling her eyes. The other 3 usually did this, totally ignored their existence._

"_I don't know." Tyler replied knowing she'd come up with something insane._

"_Okay. Do you think I can jump through the fire and not catch the flame?" She said eyes flickering wickedly._

"_Fallon, No." He said not wanting another blow up between one of the guys, probably Caleb, and her._

"_Well I think I can." She said getting ready to do it when Aaron started to pick a fight with Caleb. A new kid, Chase, stepped in the middle, the kid Aaron was with puked on Aaron's back and the DJ yelled that the cops were coming. Fallon knew Reid had made the boy vomit and just laughed. Pogue walked with Kate, Caleb with Sarah, Chase just behind them and she was left with Reid and Tyler at the rear._

"_For a second there I thought him and I were gonna go. His friend's puking came at an opportune moment." She heard Chase say._

"_It did, didn't it." Reid said with a wicked grabbing Tyler's shoulder. She just shook her head as they approached Tyler's H3. She was forced to sit in between Her brother and Caleb in the back._

"_Sarah wants you man." Pogue said to Caleb._

"_That's bullshit." Reid said aggressively._

"_Don't be jealous Reid." Pogue replied with a sarcastic grin._

"_My car won't start!" Sarah yelled from her blue VW Golf._

"_Hop in with us." Tyler offered. She wondered where she'd get moved then. Maybe she'd just walk home. It wasn't so far and she could use the time to think._

"_I can fix it for you." Reid volunteered. Caleb told him not to. "It's not over boys." He said getting out of the car. She just shook her head of course Reid knew nothing about cars. Fallon on the other hand was a wiz with cars. She watched him pop the hood and stare into the engine._

"_Come on, at least mess with something!" She said frustrated. Then Reid shut the hood and the car started. "He's such an idiot!" Fallon said rolling her eyes. He opened the door to Tyler's H3._

"_Slide over."_

"_It's my car."_

"_Slide over baby boy." Caleb said from the backseat. Tyler slid over and Reid sat in the driver's seat. Oh no. Fallon was the most reckless driver but at least she was somewhat safe about it and she knew what she was doing but Reid on the other hand was just plain reckless and that meant potential danger. It also meant that her quota would be filled for today and because it was late maybe even part of tomorrow. They tore out amongst the trees and sirens rang out behind them. Flashing lights chased them through the forest. _

"_Okay. Pull over." Caleb said in defeat._

"_Oh yea pull over that's gonna impress Harvard." Reid said pointing out the sense in not giving themselves up._

"_Okay but cut across the marblehead. We might as well have some fun with it." Caleb replied. Fallon shook her head. Oh great the marbles like this wasn't old. She just leaned back and waited for the jump and then the cliff. The jump released a little adrenaline. Both Pogue and Caleb's arms flew to her chest to hold her in place as the went over the jump. They kept speeding up and the cops kept following thinking they'd pull over. As they got closer to the cliff the cops honked their horn. Silly men thought they didn't know what was coming. Oh they knew, it was part of their plan. _

"_Ready boys." Reid said grinning._

"_Come on Caleb its gonna take all of us." Pogue said. They always excluded Fallon because she was the baby girl and they needed to protect her so she __obviously _couldn't use her powers… that would be insane.

'Or just one of us.' She thought to herself. She knew they didn't know how powerful she was but she did and maybe she would mess with them a little. She grinned mischievously. Reid yelled 'Harry Potter can kiss my ass!' as they ran off the cliff seeming to sail down into the darkness of the crevasse. The boys lifted the car into the air higher and higher. They tried to level it out but Fallon made it still climb in altitude. Then she let it hang in the air a little longer than they expected.

"What's going on? Who's doing this?" Reid said panicking. 

"I don't know." Pogue said

"Its not me." Tyler said holding on to the Oh-Shit bar above his head.

The car dropped and they all laughed, hooted and hollered at the cops then sped away into the woods. The subject of the rising car and the hovering was forgotten. They stopped back at the dorms to drop off Reid and get Pogue's bike. Reid scampered off to his room or maybe elsewhere to make some kind of mischief. The remaining four got out and stood next to the SUV.

"Caleb I'll give you a ride home." Pogue said nodding in Caleb's direction.

"Thanks bro so I'm walking now?" Fallon said rolling her eyes yet again.

"No, Tyler will take you home. I need to talk to Caleb." He replied looking at Tyler who nodded. They were all way too over protective. This wasn't a time when she cared because the house was far enough where she could walk but it would take forever. Pogue and Caleb came up and hugged her.

"Be careful ok?" Pogue said

"Yea very careful." Caleb said sternly.

"I'm with Ty, nothings gonna happen to me. Plus I'm not the one riding on a motorcycle." She replied in a smart assy tone letting go of Caleb.

"We know. Good night." He said to her following Pogue to the motorcycle.

"See ya at home sis." Pogue said strattling his bike and starting it up. 

"Yea, don't be too late alright." She replied. He nodded to her.

"Will you stay with her till I get home?"

"Yea sure." Tyler replied knowing that Fallon was rolling her eyes at this action.

The motorcycle sped off into the night carrying her two big brothers off to Caleb's. She just watched in frustration as they left her to be watched, babysat, again. Tyler walked up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's just because they love you Fal. You get to hangout with me anyways. We do the same thing every night." He said trying to make her feel better about her situation. He hugged her. " Come on let's go." she nodded and got into the passengers seat. 

"You know I just wish they'd back off a little. I can take care of myself too. Not that I don't wanna hang out with you. I do that without them telling you to watch me or me to stay with you." She leaned her head back on the head rest in defeat.

"I know you do. Lets just pretend Pogue didn't say that and we're hanging out just like every other night." Tyler said briefly looking at her and smiling. How could he always make things seem better for her. He was like the Anti-Caleb. She knew that Caleb did the things he did because he loved her and he was like Pogue only worse. People would think he was her real brother and not Pogue if they just saw the way he acted with her.

"Fine ill try to let it go. For you not for them." She smiled back and watched out the windows at the trees passing by. It took them twenty minutes by car to reach the Parry Estate. It was much like the Danvers' but it had its different quirks. The Danvers' was their headquarters but the Parry's was their hide out. Each house had its own function. They pulled through the wrought iron gates, up the narrow asphalt driveway to the huge house before them. Tyler parked in his usual spot, right in front of the large set of steps that lead to the large oak doors of the house. They got out and trudge up them and through the doors which shut loudly behind them.

"Well here we are. Home, sweet, Home" she said hanging her jacket on the banister of the grand staircase that lead upstairs. She walked into the kitchen followed by Tyler. "You hungry?" She asked opening the fridge and surveying what was inside.

"Sure I guess." He replied watching her go through the cabinets searching for something sweet and horrible for her health. She found what she was looking for. She pulled out a pan of store bought brownies from the pantry and set them on the island that Tyler was sitting at. She also got out plates and napkins and divvied up the pan. 

"Do you ever eat anything healthy?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No." She simply said smiling innocently. "What can I say I like horrible things for me." She took another bit of brownie and Tyler just shook his head, smiling. "So what movie do you wanna watch?" She asked grabbing some milk for the both of them.

"Uh, dunno what're you feeling like? Action? Comedy?" He asked finishing his plate of brownies and milk. She took the dirty dishes and put them in the dish washer. 

"Action I guess. You?" She asked turning to look at him.

"That sounds good." He replied leading the way into the theater room.

"It's your pick anyways." She reminded him. He nodded and walked up to the wall of movies. They had quite the selection. It was one thing Fallon and Pogue had in common was their love for movies and thus their DVD collection. Their father had started it and built the theater room but he had died a couple of years back leaving them to continue the collection. Tyler scanned the shelves to find a suitable movie. He stopped on one in particular, pulled it out, and put it in the projector player without even telling her what it was. She gave him a confused look, eyebrow raised in suspicion and excitement. They sat on the center couch together as the movie started. He had picked one of their favorites, Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade. They hadn't watched it in years. They spent way too much time together. 

An hour and a half later the movie ended and the credits started to roll. Pogue decided to mosey in as well. They walked out of the theater room to find him eating ice cream out of the carton at the island.

"Well it must be genetic." Tyler said with a chuckle as they approached Pogue.

"What can we say, we have sweet tooth." Fallon said sitting down.

"Thanks for stayin' with her man." Pogue said between spoonfuls of mint chocolate chip. Tyler just nodded. He and Pogue pounded fists, he hugged Fallon, and left the mansion. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Big Brothers at Nicky's_

_Saturday and what was she doing sitting in a garage with Pogue getting his bike fixed. She could've done the repairs herself if Pogue would just trust her a little and they wouldn't be standing here for hours. Pogue called Caleb and blabbering on about something that happened last night and then Reid came into it and then she stopped listening to the extremely boring conversation. A few minutes had passed when Pogue started yelling into the phone. _

"_Caleb! Come on Caleb pick up the phone! What's going on?!" This got her attention again and she waited for Pogue to start talking again. He said something about a darkling. 'OOOO a darkling!' she thought this could get interesting. Pogue hung up and she pounced on him._

"_What's going on? I heard Darkling and Reid. Did Reid send Caleb a darkling?!" She said enthusiastically wanting to know what was going on._

"_We don't know who did at this point. We're gonna talk to Reid tonight at Nicky's. Now what was wrong with my bike again?" He asked _

"_You had to get the oil changed and you had a rock lodged up in your transmission. It shoulda been done in twenty minutes. I coulda done it in less." She said crossing her arms and looking up at him with an I-told-you-so look._

"_Don't look at me like that." He said not wanting to admit he was wrong. They sat there for another hour before the bike was done._

"_So Nicky's huh?" She asked climbing onto the back of the bike and holding on to Pogue's middle._

"_Yea. Now put on your helmet." He said thrusting it in her direction._

"_You don't have to wear one." She replied like a toddler throwing a tantrum._

"_I'm not you now put it on or I won't have to kill you because Caleb will." She took the helmet and put it on. They took off towards Nicky's. They were late again, more like as usual. Pogue sped all the way to their favorite hang out. They arrived in their usual way, a screeching halt which made them jerk forward and Pogue saying 'We made it alive.' Then they locked up the bike and walked into the bar. Smoke hung in a low hazy cloud that just made the place more homey to most people, it was endearing in its own way. It was crowded as usual and the buzzing conversations brought it to life. Fallon followed Pogue in and continued to walk behind him to the table where Caleb and the girls sat. She watched the jealousy and anger wash over his face at the sight of Chase. What was is about that kid that made both Parrys dislike him so much? They walked up to the table Pogue went directly for Kate and Fallon stopped next to Caleb avoiding Chase. _

"_Hey Fal, how are ya?" Caleb asked hitting fists with her._

"_Alright even though someone made me stand in a garage for 3 hours when we didn't need to." She replied glaring at Pogue who was letting his jealous side show. Caleb nodded sympathetically then Pogue motioned for her to follow him to get dinner. He was a good older brother who made sure she had some kind of nutrition at main meal times. They walked up to the bar where Nicky stood with a bar rag slung over his shoulder. _

"_Can I get two burgers with fries, one with Coke the other with Dr. Pepper? Thanks." Pogue asked the large bald man. Fallon had already spotted Reid and Tyler at the pool tables and had run off to be with them. She walked up and Reid engulfed her in a hug. _

"_Hey girly, what's goin' on?" He said letting go of her and looking down at her._

"_Nada, just got here." She said moving past Reid to Tyler who also hugged her. She saw Pogue turn to talk to her and then frantically looking around until he spotted the trio at the pool tables. He walked over to them knocking knuckles with both boys. Reid had put his arm around Pogue's neck and left it._

"_Look at that." He said and all four looked. It was a girl leaning over the bar in a black skirt. Fallon shook her head as the boys threw down their bets on her underwear or lack there of. Pogue won as usual with the no panties vote. Their order was up so she followed him to grab hers. Pogue gave Nicky the money he had just won. _

"_Keep the change. Maybe next time guys." He said pointing back at them._

"_I'm gonna go sit and watch Ty and Reid, maybe get in a game." She told him. He nodded in approval and walked back toward Caleb's table. She returned to a tall table behind the boys and sat. _

"_Thank god you're here." She said sitting on the tall bar stool. "Otherwise I'd be stuck with the coupley madness with as twist of Chase. So who's playin'?" She asked eating a couple fries and getting up to stand by the table and watch._

"_Aaron and his latest lackey." Tyler replied standing next to her and snaking a fry from behind her._

"_Hey those are mine! Get your own you mooch." She said playfully smiling. He ignored her and took some more which cause a punch in the arm. It was then his shot so he walked to the opposite side of the table and Reid walked up. He of course being the more crazy of the two took a bite of her burger. "Hey! Does anyone even care that this is my dinner?"_

"_I was just making sure it wasn't poisoned." Reid said with a mouth full of burger._

"_Aww. How considerate of you." She shot back sarcastically._

"_Just lookin' out for you, Fal." He said smiling his best innocent smile and all she could do was smile back and shake her head. Tyler and Reid were winning their game but Reid's next shot was a complicated combo shot that looked almost impossible. Of course Aaron bet him he couldn't make it and Reid did, just not without a little help. _

"_Hand it over." Reid said smiling triumphantly and sticking out his hand._

"_No way." Aaron replied throwing his stick on the table. Reid's the aggressive type so he pushed Aaron and started a mini fight. It took them a minute but Tyler and Fallon managed to move them out back._

"_He made the shot dickhead." Tyler said walking down the stairs in the back. Fallon followed and then came Reid outside._

"_Well I ain't payin you shit." Aaron replied acting like a badass. Then they came out, Pogue and Caleb, to defuse the situation._

"_Whats going on?" Caleb asked walking up next to Reid._

"_None of your business." Aaron yelled pointing at Caleb._

"_He bet me I couldn't make this combo shot and I did." Reid replied coolly._

"_Well let's just forget about it." Caleb said but a fight was looming in the air and Fallon could feel it and there was no way she was getting left out so she moved forward a little but Tyler grabbed her arm and shook his head. Nicky appeared in the doorway with a baseball bat._

"_Take it somewhere else ladies." He said tapping the bat in his hand._

"_Whatever you say Nicky." Aaron said walking toward the doorway and making sure to hit Caleb on his way past. Caleb looked pissed, this wasn't good. He ran his fingers through his hair._

"_What were you thinking?" He asked Reid through his clenched teeth._

"_Come on. We were just playin' 'em." Reid said casually._

"_Yea, Caleb, they were suckers for it." Tyler chipped in._

"_Why don't you stop bein' such a pussy." Reid said then tried to walk past. Caleb grabbed his shoulder._

"_I'm not done with you yet." He said angrily. Reid grabbed Caleb's arm and started using on him. "Reid stop." He said straining. Reid just held strong. Caleb's eyes turned black and then Reid flew back hit some stacked kegs and then the warehouse wall. Tyler stepped in front of Fallon just in case things got out of hand. Pogue inched nearer too so he might be able to step in if needed. "What is it gonna take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. If you want that, that's your business. But if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all and that I won't let happen." _

_Reid got up and picked up a keg with his power. "My power is greater than yours." Caleb said._

"_Not until you ascend." Reid replied angrily._

"_Okay go for it tough guy." Caleb said motioning for Reid to throw it at him. Reid threw it and Caleb deflected it in to the chain link fence right next to Fallon. She had snuck out from behind Tyler to see what was going on. She hadn't been noticed until then and was immediately pulled back behind Tyler and Pogue. Caleb thrust out his hands and Reid went flying back into the stacked empty beer bottles. Tyler and Pogue shared a weary look. Caleb started to walk towards Reid as if to attack again, but Pogue quickly grabbed him trying to push him back by his chest._

"_Stop it this is crazy." He exclaimed._

"_Its for his own good. Keep using like you did tonight, like you did last night. When you ascend you'll be as good as dead." Caleb yelled eyes still black as night. Tyler had gone to help Reid up. He was helping Reid walk across the broken glass._

"_So, I fixed her car. Big deal." He said shaking Tyler off._

"_Don't play me Reid. I'm talking about later and you know it." Caleb said still struggling against Pogue._

"_The hell I do." Reid said angrily walking up to Caleb and getting in his face. "I didn't use later." He brushed past between Caleb and Pogue not even bothering to look over at Fallon. _

"_It's not right using on each other Caleb." Tyler stated trying to be the peace maker._

"_Oh tell it to Reid." Caleb replied exasperated. Tyler also passed between to two older boys but he walked over to her._

"_You ok?" He asked genuinely concerned._

"_Yea, I'm fine. You go help Reid." She said softly. He nodded and left. Pogue had been watching the whole time, but they hadn't noticed. Caleb ran his hands over his face._

"_Reid's lying." He said riddling it out._

"_How do you know?" Pogue asked questioning if Caleb knew what he was doing._

"_Because it wasn't you and Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me and theres no way Fallon would do anything like this. Someone would have seen her." Caleb stated calmly. Then Sarah came out and started talking to Caleb and Pogue came over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye._

"_Are you ok?" He asked searching for any faint sign of lying._

"_Yea, Pogue, I'm fine." She said as honestly as she could. The truth was that the keg had grazed her arm which would be no big deal if Reid and Caleb both hadn't put so much power into it which had combined to make it all the stronger. It had just grazed her but because of the greatness of the power it was pretty excruciating, but she didn't want another fight this time between Pogue and Caleb, that could be dangerous. She watched as Pogue found the scuff on her leather jacket where the empty keg had hit her._

"_Fallon Aera Parry take your jacket off and stop lying to me." He said relatively calmly but his tone was stern. She removed her jacket to reveal a large bruise forming on her right arm about six inches below her shoulder. It was black, blue and purple. It was a little swollen. "Shit Fal, we gotta get that checked out. Let's go." He said leading the way through the bar and out the front door. She put her jacket back on. She followed Pogue not looking around at anyone. They hastily got on the bike and sped toward the nearest emergency room._

_They sat in the waiting room for quite some time. They had been silent for a while and Fallon could tell Pogue was struggling with being mad at Caleb and seeing the accident in it. He finally looked her way._

"_How're you doin'?" he asked concerned look on his face. _

"_P I'm fine. It's just a bruise." She said reassuring him._

_A doctor came out and called her name. She got up to go back and Pogue got up as well which surprised her. Pogue didn't like hospitals since their mother had gone insane and they had to put her in a mental home. She had freaked out in a hospital and really hurt herself. As they walked deeper into the hospital she could feel Pogue tensing up. The doctor put them in an examination room and Fallon sat up on the table, legs dangling over the side. Pogue just stood beside her. _

"_We could've avoided this." She simply stated._

"_No it needs to be looked at." Pogue said sternly more out of nervousness then trying to get his point across. The doctor returned and she took off her jacket. The bruise had grown, it now took up most of her upper arm and consisted of some pretty nasty colors._

"_Oh my, how did you do this?" He said glancing at Pogue in an acusing way._

"_I got hit by a flying empty keg during a bar fight." She stated simply. "This is my brother, Pogue, who is making me get it checked out." _

"_A bar fight huh? Were you involved in it?" The doctor asked scribbling on some papers on a clipboard._

"_Other getting hit by the keg no." She said looking around the room. It was pretty plain and it had that distinct hospital smell sunk into every inch of it._

"_Parry, as in Demetrius and Juliana?" He asked and they both nodded. Now sympathy washed over his face. "I'm sorry about your parents."_

"_It's okay we have gotten back to a good place." She said in a positive tone._

"_Well, let's get that arm x-rayed." He said picking up the clipboard and leading the way to the x-ray room. The x-ray went quickly and they were taken back to the waiting room. _

"_Do they always have to take so long?!" Pogue asked nervously._

"_Pogue look at me. It's okay. We'll make it out of here okay. He'll be back with the results in a few minutes and then we can go home." Fallon tried to comfort him by rubbing his back with her good arm. The doctor came out and walked up to them._

"_Good news, nothings broken. Just ice it and you'll be sore for a while, but you're going to be just fine." He said smiling. _

"_Thanks Doc." Fallon replied jumping up and shaking the mans hand._

"_Yea thanks sir." Pogue said doing the same. They hustled out of the hospital and Pogue sighed in relief. "Let's get you home." She nodded and hopped on the back of the bike. They drove home casually. They walked in and set their jackets on the banister._

"_I'm going to bed." Fallon said. Pogue leaned over and kissed her head._

"_Night." He said heading toward the kitchen._

"_Night." She walked up stairs and went to bed._

_*6 hours later*_

_She shot up in bed. What the hell just happened? Someone had woken her by using. Caleb had said something about this. She got up and padded down the hall to Pogue's room. He was sitting up too._

"_You feel that too?" She asked from the doorway._

"_Yea, I'm calling Caleb." He said phone to his ear. _

"_I'm gonna go back to bed." She said turning around and walking back to her room. She had a feeling life was just about to get complicated._


End file.
